Buscando el salón 1-1
by BrokeenYouth
Summary: Kageyama nunca ha sido de estar pendiente de otra cosa que no sea el voleibol, sin embargo, gracias a cierta ausencia y ciertos mensajes de texto, hará cierto descubrimiento. (KageHina)


_**Bien, ya había subido esta historia el día de ayer y tuve algunos problemas así que, ahora, corregida, sí la dejo caer(?)**_

_**Siempre quise escribir algo sobre estos dos, aunque la inspiración terminó llegando justo en temporada apretada de clases y bueno, pude escribirla en poco tiempo.**_

_**Espero les agrade, me gusta cuando los personajes se confunden sentimentalmente en un inicio.**_

_**(Obviamente, HQ y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo solo escribo cosas cursis que no llegan a pasar en el manga/anime. Ah.)**_

Los chirridos que provocaban los zapatos contra el suelo de la cancha se escuchaban hasta en los pasillos cercanos de la institución Karasuno, del distrito Miyagi. El ya conocido equipo de voleibol se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre y las voces de varios de los integrantes, así como la de su entrenador Ukai, también se podían diferenciar si se prestaba atención.

Podría tratarse de un día completamente normal para cualquiera de ellos, pero algo era distinto puesto, la falta de uno de los chicos de primer año era notoria, en especial para el armador regular; Kageyama Tobio.

Y sí, se trataba de Hinata Shouyou, quien aunque llegó como siempre a clases y se preparó para entrenar también, terminó cayéndose y mareándose a cada rato por estar obviamente enfermo y luego de (obligarlo) convencerlo de que debía regresar a casa, su madre pasó a buscarlo, aprovechando que ésta venía de hacer unas compras en las cercanías.

Naturalmente continuaron con sus prácticas y una vez acabaron, el entrenador les deseó buenas noches, agradecieron por el trabajo del día y se dispusieron a ir a sus casas, pasando antes por la típica tienda para comprar bollos rellenos. Tanaka y Nishinoya no paraban de hablar de lo hermosa que lució su senpai aquel día, Asahi les pedía tranquilizarse, Sugawara los miraba con una sonrisa bastante extraña y Daichi, ya estaba por golpearlos para que dejasen el alboroto a mitad de la calle. Por último, se encontraba Kageyama, observando al resto de sus compañeros con total tranquilidad mientras daba los últimos mordiscos a su comida.

¿Era un día normal? ¿Verdad?

Si era así, el chico más joven del equipo debía explicarse por qué se sentía tan distinto.

El joven se apartó del camino en cuanto llegó a la ruta por donde quedaba su casa, se despidió y dando un par de trotes por unas cuantas cuadras, se encontró con su residencia frente a él. Como de costumbre, sus padres no estaban, así que solo se quitó los zapatos mientras marcaba el ceño en su rostro sin una razón aparente y se dirigió a su habitación, luego al baño por una ducha y al fin, posterior a vestirse, se recostó en su cama. No tenía mucha hambre y eso era extraño, ya que a pesar de que comía antes de llegar a su casa en las noches, siempre agregaba a su estómago lo que le dejaran hecho en la cocina cuando llegaba.

Desde su posición, podía ver varias cosas cercanas; las revistas de voleibol que dejaba cerca de su cama, su pelota la cual se encontraba cerca del armario y más cerca, a su lado, su mochila. Alguna que otra libreta se asomaba por la forma desacomodada en que quedó cuando la tiró a mala gana a su cama, también su celular podía observarse por allí.

A decir verdad, él no sabía muy bien utilizar aquel aparato. No porque fuese complicado, sino porque no le llamaba la atención ¿para qué? Ya le bastaba saber atender las llamadas. Si había otra cosa que también sabía, era que cuando aquella luz de color titilaba era porque llegaba algún mensaje y justo eso parecía pasar.

Extendió su brazo, alcanzando el móvil para abrirlo y echarle una vista a la pantalla LCD, la cual, indicaba que tenía 6 mensajes de entrada de parte de "Hinata-san, la gran estrella".

"…"

Primeramente se encontró sorprendido, no obstante recordó cuando el enano le robó el celular nada más para agregar su número a la lista de contactos y además, colocarse un nombre que no venía para nada al caso. Formó una mueca, diciendo "¿cuántas veces le diré que siendo una carnada está bien?" para sí mismo. Sin darse más tiempo empezó a leer los mensajes, encontrándose con cosas como _"Kageyama-kun sé que el entrenamiento no habrá sido lo mismo sin mí"_, _"¿o tal vez sí?_", "_En realidad no hacía falta que me enviaran a casa_", "_no me gusta quedarme sin jugar vóley_", "_me siento muy bien, así que mañana podré ir ¡yay!_" en compañía de muchos _emoticonos_ que en realidad, él casi ni entendió. Echó un suspiro, sentándose en la cama dispuesto a responder.

"_Claro que se preocuparon, imbécil. Sawamura-san y Sugawara-san pensaron que te daría un ataque y Asahi-san estuvo a punto de llamar al 110, imbécil."_

Por más bruto y enojado que sonase, en el fondo, se había alegrado de recibir mensajes de parte del contrario y aún más si con ellos le verificaba que estaba bien. Sin embargo, _el rey de la cancha_ prefirió no pensar mucho en aquel alivio, dejándolo de lado por el momento.

"_Es 119, me llamas imbécil y no sabes eso, pfff"_

"_ASAHI-SAN LO DIJO ASÍ_"

Y sin darse cuenta, Kageyama acabó respondiendo todos los mensajes del _enano imbécil _ hasta que éste pareció quedarse dormido. Ahora sí podía decir que su día estaba completo, por extraño que pareciese.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de cabello lacio, corto y oscuro, asistió como siempre al colegio, dando pasos cortos por el camino. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a cierta persona, cierta persona que cuando le veía empezaba a correr como un demente marcando así el inicio de una carrera. Lastimosamente, esa cierta persona no apareció entonces.

"¿Shouyou no vendrá de nuevo?"

Comentó el líbero mientras hacía calentamiento, obteniendo la atención del resto del equipo, quienes estaban alrededor. El profesor Takeda asintió, rascando su nuca después. Mientras, Ukai, echaba un resoplo ante la noticia.

"Su madre dijo que parecía muy enfermo, así que le darán una semana de descanso. Menos mal no hay algún partido programado para fechas muy cercanas…"

El chico que intercambió mensajes de texto la noche anterior con Hinata, frunció el ceño de forma exagerada, como cuando no se le cumple a un niño después de haberle prometido algo.

No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a estar solo, porque de hecho, siempre lo había estado fuera de la cancha de juego. En primaria su pasión por el voleibol resultaba bastante extraña ante los ojos de la mayoría y cuando entró a la escuela media, su personalidad terminó deformándose en cantidad. Más de una vez escuchó a sus compañeros de equipo hablando mal de él a sus espaldas y simplemente hizo como si no le importase, cuando realmente no sabía si era de todo así.

En Karasuno las cosas eran distintas y debía admitirlo, en su mayor parte, era gracias a Hinata.

Tampoco era la primera vez que no le hablaba por días, ya que una vez se peleó con el pelinaranja y tardaron aproximadamente tres semanas (llevaba la cuenta) en volver a la normalidad, pero…

Ahora, en esos mismos instantes, no podía enojarse con el chico. Estaba enfermo después de todo y… ¿Había una razón más, verdad?

Volvió a su casa algo más temprano, encontrándose con su madre en la cocina y de todas formas continuando hasta su habitación, donde echó una mirada a su móvil al estar sentado en la comodidad de su cama y como esperó, se encontró con siete mensajes nuevos del "imbécil Hinata". Porque sí, le había cambiado el nombre a uno _más adecuado_.

Y así fue pasando el resto de la semana, conforme los días pasaban Kageyama recibía más mensajes de su compañero de equipo y asimismo, los respondía uno por uno. Recibiendo muchas miradas curiosas, intrigadas y hasta sorprendidas de verle de arriba para abajo con el aparato tecnológico. Nunca en su vida recordó haber escrito tanto, ya que ni siquiera lo hacía en el colegio, pero tratándose de las estupideces que ambos enviaban y recibían, se les hizo agradable a la final. Aun si el más bajo buscaba formas de escribirle sintiéndose mal y hasta con fiebre notable, igual, después de todo, el otro no lo sabría.

La semana fue pasando hasta hacerse fin de semana, domingo exactamente. El moreno esperó un mensaje del otro chico todo el día, mientras este transcurría y ni una señal de vida llegaba hasta la pantalla de su móvil, la cual reflejaba su luz en los ojos azules y oscuros.

Ahí fue cuando lo pensó.

¿Acaso se había sentido especial porque Hinata estaba escribiéndole a él? ¿Qué pasaría si también les había escrito a los demás? ¿En verdad… se estaba preocupando por eso? ¿Extrañaba tanto a ese enano? Entrecerró la mirada con el móvil en la mano, empezando a escribir antes de darse cuenta y de pronto, una llamada apareció junto al típico repique con el cual vino su celular, puesto nunca lo cambió. No mentiría si decía que recibió un golpe en el pecho al leer que era Hinata quien lo estaba llamando. El muchacho tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse al atender y al oprimir la tecla responder y escuchar la voz ajena, incluso si no hizo algún gesto reconocible con el rostro, se sintió inmensamente feliz.

Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz de haber conocido a ese chico, aquel que podía tener tanta pasión por lo que más le gustaba, aquel que salía a hablarle y a animarle aun después de que él le trató mal y claro, aquel que siempre le mostraba una sonrisa cuando jugaban juntos.

"¿Oye Kageyama, por qué no me escribiste hoy?"

"Vaya…"

"N-no digo que tengas que hacerlo, pero, creí que sería divertido hacerlo como estos últimos días."

"…"

Claro que estaba prestándole atención, no obstante, la forma en que el mayor intentaba decirle que esperaba sus mensajes, le brindó una seguridad completa. Completa así fuera a durar unos cuantos segundos nada más.

"¡Siempre soy yo quien te escribe! A veces creo que ni quieres hablar y-"

"Hinata."

"¿Uh?"

"Te amo, imbécil."

Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, lo más simple, Kageyama descubrió qué era lo que estuvo haciendo distinto esos días. Hubo un momento de total silencio y aunque él mantuvo una voz súbitamente calmada, colgó la llamada luego de confesarse, apagando el móvil y escondiéndolo bajo su almohada, junto a su vergüenza, la cual reaccionó tarde ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Esa noche Kageyama Tobio no durmió para nada en paz (Y Hinata Shouyou tampoco).

.

El sol se había asomado por las montañas de la región un rato antes de que el chico de primer año, moreno y caracterizado por su labios fruncidos en una mueca, se levantara. Unas pequeñas bolsas se asomaban debajo de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia que rayaba en lo tétrico y era capaz de asustar hasta al más valiente. Antes que caminar, más bien parecía arrastrar sus pies hasta donde debería recibir clases, donde al llegar, terminó dormido apenas se sentó en su respectivo pupitre.

"Kageyama-san…"

"Kageyama -san"

Algunas voces, seguramente femeninas, interrumpieron su sueño luego de varios llamados ¿Qué sucedía ahora? No recordaba que le hubiesen llamado la atención directamente cuando dormía en clases, así que se extrañó y levantando su rostro con enojo, sus ojos justo se fijaron en la silueta que se dibujaba en la puerta del salón, dejándolo en shock unos cuantos segundos.

"E-ese chico te está buscando, Kageyama-san."

Explicó una de las jóvenes, algo cohibida al tener que enfrentar la fuerte mirada del nombrado. Este por su parte, acabó por suavizarla al verificar que quien le estaba esperando fuera del salón, era Hinata, con una cara de nervios que se distinguía a kilómetros de distancia, añadiéndole la sonrisa forzada que formó en cuanto notó que le había visto. "_Ah, aquí es cuando le pido que olvide lo de ayer_." Fue lo primero que pensó Kageyama, con la esperanza de no tener que dar una larga explicación sobre lo que realmente sentía.

Salió del salón, arrastrando los pies de nuevo y esquivando a un compañero de clases que entró con algún almuerzo. Hinata permaneció en el mismo lugar, retrocediendo unos pasos en cuanto quien buscaba salió y al fin, quedaron cara a cara.

Ahora que podía detallarlo mejor, el más bajo también parecía adormecido.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Los ojos café se elevaron, hasta encontrarse con los más oscuros. Por un momento recordó hasta el día en que le conoció, aunque obviamente ahora la situación era distinta.

"¿No has revisado tu móvil, cierto…? ¡Te envíe un mensaje ayer, así que léelo y contéstalo! "

Y dicho eso, Shouyou se volteó y echó una carrera por el pasillo, asustando a varias personas que solo lo miraron desaparecer conforme avanzaba a toda velocidad, mientras Kageyama seguía en el mismo sitio. Éste se mostró un tanto confundido, pero tampoco pudo ignorar el sentimiento que empezó a presionar en su pecho.

"Otra vez…"

Era cierto, ayer apagó su celular y después, no lo tocó hasta salir a clases, dejándolo sin encender aún. Regresó a su lugar en el salón con obvia prisa, abriendo el móvil y encendiéndolo al instante.

El sonido que avisaba de la llegada de los mensajes texto resonó dentro del aula, una, dos, tres veces, llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor, quienes al recibir la intensa mirada del miembro más joven del equipo de voleibol masculino, fingieron demencia y siguieron con lo que hacían sin amonestarse. Tobio regresó su atención a la pantalla LCD, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en disimular el sentimiento que carcomía cada parte de su cuerpo en esos segundos, semejante a aquel que recordaba durante los momentos decisivos de un juego. Quería leer y no quería leer lo que decían esos mensajes.

"_¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué apagaste tu móvil…?"_

"_¿Es en serio…? ¿En serio? ¿En serio?"_

Y su emoción terminó convirtiéndose en preocupación conforme leía, pero al llegar al final y leer un _"Yo también te amo, muchísimo. Y lo escribo en serio. Lo siento si estabas bromeando o algo así" _su expresión se transformó en algo ilegible.

¿Cuántas veces Hinata iba a darle un golpe tan directo? Definitivamente, aquello era una injusticia.

Kageyama Tobio cerró su celular, guardándolo en su mochila de lado y con tranquilidad (al menos fingida), salió y caminó por el pasillo, buscando el salón **1-1**.

_**Ok creo que es obvio pero aclaro que es el salón de Hinata (?)**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Estoy pensando en escribir otro fic, tal vez de estos mismo bebés o algo IwaOi hue.**_

_**Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir… Acepto cualquier comentario constructivo, y si les gustó, también, pueden expresarlo en los reviews.**_


End file.
